mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnifo
Magnifo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Magnifo is the smartest and most serious of the Wiztastics, the purple tribe of traveling magicians. This one-eyed creature with a wizard’s hat and cape plus 2 magic wands puts loads of energy into every show with the help of his bumbling assistants. And even if you think Magnifo’s magic act is cheesy, don’t tell this super-confident character or the rest of the Wiztastics-they love it! Personality Magnifo is an overconfident but embarrassing Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center of it. He has a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, that point upwards. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body is purple and resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body, yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each. He often carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has purple eyelids. Set Information Magnifo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Magnifo's code in Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is AbraCaDabra when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *His name is a pun on the word "magnificent". *He uses magic wands as a weapon and tool for doing tricks and spells. **He is the first and only Mixel to ever use a handheld weapon/tool regularly. *Out of the Mixels, he seems to resemble a human the most, as he only has two legs, two hands, and uses handheld weapons, which is something none of the Mixels do. He also is the first and only Mixel to wear clothes regularly. **He's also one of the only Mixels that sounds like a regular human. * He is the Wiztastic Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * He is seen flying in Calling All Mixels when you complete a level with him. *The piece attaching his cape to his body (In LEGO form) is a Translucent Brown 2x3 Tile with two clips. *He is the tallest of the Wiztastics. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Wiztastics. *He is an amateur magician. * His eyelid color alternates between the purple color of his body and a darker shade that is used nowhere else on him. Gallery Appearances Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Wiztastics Category:One Eyes Category:Nixel Included Category:Leaders Category:Two toes Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Purple Category:Series 3 Category:Under bite Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Main Characters Category:Aggressive Mixels